revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Confidence/Transcript
FLASHBACK REBUN ISLAND HOKKAIDO, JAPAN ' '2008 (Some attack dogs are pursuing Emily and Aiden. It’s all part of a training exercise set up by Takeda. Emily fails this particular test when she tries to help an injured Aiden. Turns out he wasn't hurt at all. He was merely using Emily’s weakness, her compassion, to win the competition.) Emily: We are trapped. We got to go over. Give me your hand. Aiden: Emily wait, my leg. Emily: You ok? (Aiden pretends to have hurt his leg but in a split second grabs the flag) Takeda: Race is won. Emily: He cheated. Takeda: Yes. He understood the exercise, to exploit your opponent’s weakness that is the key to revenge. Lose your compassion. Aiden: No hard feelings? OF FLASHBACK EMILY'S BEACH HOUSE ' ''(Emily and Aiden are now inside her house. She pushes him with anger) '''Emily: Why!? Aiden: He wanted you dead. I prefer you alive. Emily: And I prefer you ten thousand miles away from here. Tell Takeda I don’t need a nanny. Aiden: Takeda didn't send me. Emily: Well he didn't stop you either. Are you going to get out or do I need to throw you. Aiden: What you need right now is my help. GRAYSON MANOR (Daniel and Victoria are on the balcony. Daniel is looking at Emily's house.) Daniel: She is cleaning. She does that when she can’t sleep. Victoria: Perhaps I should give it a try. Daniel: What you been through, insomnia seems reasonable. Victoria: What are her excuses?.. You miss her don’t you? Daniel: It’s been a lot of restless nights out here, mom and either you look at the ocean or Emily’s house, it’s simple geography. Beside I am with Ashley now. Victoria: And yet you are still restless? (There is a sound coming from helicopters near) Daniel: It’s kind of hard to sleep though with all reporters camped outside the gate incluttering the sky. Victoria: News hounds won’t stop until they get my story. Daniel: What exactly is your story? FLASHBACK (Flashback to the night when Victoria boarded the plane. She is in the plane and her phone rings.) Victoria: Hello. Gordon: Do you know who this is? Victoria: Yes. Not an easy voice to forget. Gordon: After the ding of the seat belt sign, the next sound you hear will be 14 ounces of plastic explosives detonating. My proposition: Conrad's demise is mutually beneficial. All it requires is splitting Charlotte's inheritance. Decline and your daughter will be joining you in the Grayson family plot.   Victoria: I'm listening. OF FLASHBACK (Back to present, Victoria is still with Daniel.) Daniel: You sure it was the White-haired man? Victoria: Of course. Who else? Daniel: I am just wondering how he could have boarded the plane completely undetected by the ground crew. Victoria: You sound like a journalist or even worse, a detective. Daniel: Detectives are still on your side last I checked Victoria: And the implication is that you are not? Daniel: I don’t know. EMILY'S BEACH HOUSE ' ''(Emily and Aiden are going through Gordon’s pockets, they find a pocket watch, money, his wallet and few other papers. Aiden opens his wallet that finally reveals his name. At this point, Aiden takes his motel keys which Emily does not know about.) '''Aiden: Gordon Murphy. (Emily also finds some pills. She also finds a fake passport that was actually supposed to be handed to Victoria.) Aiden: What are those? What ever Mr. Murphy said about disobeying the orders of killing your mother doesn't mean that someone else didn't finish the job. (The last thing Emily finds is Gordon's mobile phone, which seems to be smashed and shattered as the bullet directly hit the phone too. Then Emily’s phone rings.) Aiden: You’re gonna answer your phone? (Emily gets up and picks up her phone.) Emily: Victoria? Victoria: Don’t think me intrusive but I see that you are awake. Emily: I was just turning in. Victoria: Well I thought that the events of the day might be keeping you up. Emily: No it’s the reporters, they keep knocking on my door. They saw me leaving Grayson manor earlier. They want to know everything. Victoria: I trust you stay them off. Emily: So far, but they are persistent. Victoria: Yes they are, come over tomorrow we will discuss this strategy on how to handle them. Emily: That sounds great. Good night Victoria. (Emily cut's the call.) Aiden: Let me see Murphy’s phone. Emily: It’s destroyed thanks to you and why would you want it anyway? Aiden: To finish what you started, indentified and take down the Initiative. This man was their agent, that phone could lead us to them. Emily: This phone could lead to my mother I am keeping it. Aiden: Look, the loss of your mother I know exactly how it feels but not let it distract from your termination, you are better than that. Emily: I want you to leave, now. Aiden: Sorry, I have other instructions. Emily: Takeda, I thought he didn’t send you. Aiden: He is lost faith; I am here to restore it. So sooner or later you gonna have to start trusting me again. Now, are you going to take the head or the feet? Emily (Grabbing a wine bottle and preparing to hit Aiden): The head. (It’s dark and there is someone with a torch. It’s Declan and his friend Trey who broke into a mansion to steal.) Trey: No, leave the little stuff. Just jewellery and cash. Check the desk. Declan (shows to Trey some stuff he found in the desk): Hey, hey. Trey: Oh nice, keep looking. Declan: No, no, we got enough, I'm calling it. Trey: To pay for four years of college? Declan: Not all in one night and from the same house. Trey: Who leaves a baseball signed by Baybrith O'Neil? A guy who can afford an other one. (There is a female voice in the background) Trey: Ok, now we are call it. STOWAWAY TAVERN Jack: Can’t sleep? Amanda: Whoever said warm milk does the trick obviously never tasted it. Jack: And pretty soon, late night are gonna be regular things. You ready? Amanda: Not until we can figure out the nursery. I’m not doing late night feedings by the beer taps. Jack: Alright, look what about this. Declan’s room fresh code of paints, steam clean the rugs, bring my grandma's rocking chair down from the attic. You can cheer from this for short too. Amanda: Or we can use the gift certificate Charlotte send us from that fancy baby store in the village and do up the room in style. Jack: 5000 dollars, no no no we are not accepting charity from the Graysons. They can buy their way in the headlines but they aren’t buying their way into my child’s life. Amanda: Technically, Charlotte is not a Grayson, she is a Clarke like me and she is exited to be an aunt, what's the big deal? Jack: She can be an aunt without throwing her money at us. Just return the gift Amanda, I will sort out the baby’s room. GRAYSON MANOR (At the Grayson Mansion it’s time for breakfast) Ashley: I spoke with a contact at Vanity Fair and confirmed the one on one with Mrs. Grayson. Daniel: You’re going public? Conrad: She’s going nuclear. Your mother is inviting every vulture in the sky down for a feast; attempting to capitalize on one thing she’s never really had.. sympathy. Ashley: I come up with a list of talking points; we are keeping it vague, avoiding the gory details and focusing on Victoria’s miraculous return. Charlotte: Daniel and I don’t need talking points. We weren’t involved. Daniel: What did the authorities say? How is this infecting their investigation? Victoria: Well the more people know who are we looking for the, more chances we have of finding him. Until than no one leaves the house and no one addresses the press alone. Charlotte: You are grounding all of us? Victoria: It’s safer to stay inside until this media storm passes. Conrad: One big happy family. Someone please pass the pain to me. NOLCORP (Nolan is observing Gordon's phone) Nolan: It’s toast. Emily: Can you recover the contact list? Nolan: Wait, is that bullet hole? Emily: Can you fix it or not? Nolan: Oh I am sorry. Won’t ask, won’t tell, will fix. At least, will try. Padma: Oh. You are actually here. Ignore my text telling you to wake up. Nolan: Don’t we have a meeting? Padma: We do. You just never shown up to one before. Nolan: Oh Emily, this is Padma Lahari my new CFO. The IRS is all up in Nolcorp’s grill. Luckily, Padma is the audit whisperer. Padma this is Emily my…my…Em-Emily. Emily: Nice to meet you. Have a good meeting. (Emily leaves) Padma: '''She is very pretty. How do you know her? ' '''Nolan': Oh, we co-habitate. She asked me to move out…I … It’s extremely complicated. (We hear the sound of a garbage truck. Aiden is waking up in a dumpster, but escapes before being compacted by the garbage truck.) Truck driver: Hey! Get of my truck. What the hell you doing? (In his jacket’s pocket he finds a ticket to Japan. Instead of using that ticket to go back to Japan, Aiden is going to make use of that motel room key he found earlier on Gordon Murphy, of whom Emily does not know about.) GRAYSON MANOR (At the Grayson’s, Charlotte is on her laptop) Victoria: Animal shelters? Oh god don’t tell me you want a pet. Charlotte: I am looking for a place to volunteer so I don’t have to spend my entire summer in this house of disfunction. Everyone else knows what really happened to you mom, why can’t Daniel. Victoria: Last time push came shove he chose to align himself to his father. He can’t be trusted. Yet. (Victoria picks up a sheet) Victoria: You spend 5000 dollars at a baby store? Charlotte: It’s a gift to Amanda. She is my sister. Victoria: Half-sister, if that.. Charlotte: What is that suppose to mean? Victoria: Never mind. Look, the fact that David Clarke is your father is a secret we have to guard closely for various reasons. For now, you need to stay away from that girl. Charlotte: I am staying away from everyone. It's the quest, remember, no one come in no one goes out. Victoria: Well, with one notable exception. (Next we see Victoria with Emily, whom she invited earlier.) Emily: So what story are we telling? I certainly wouldn't want to tell something wrong to the press. Victoria: Well the answer is simple, you don’t know anything. You barely know us. Emily: I was engaged to your son. Victoria: Ever since Daniel broke it off, the Graysons have kept me in arms length. See simple. And it's the truth. Emily: Hm. Victoria, are you and Charlotte safe here? Victoria: This house may as well a fortress. Emily: I am talking about Conrad. He tried to have you killed. Victoria: Well, don’t worry about Conrad. I will take care of him in time. I am more concerned about you Emily. Emily: And why is that? Victoria: Ever since sharing my secret, your welfare has been at risk I am afraid. And the only way to ensure your safety is by cutting of all ties to my family effective immediately. I hate to see our new found friendship come to an end but I have to ask you to stay away, permanently. I’ll have security show you home. PINE CREST MOTEL (Aiden pays a visit to the Motel. He’s on the hunt for something, but what? He enters room 11. With no hope, he opens the door, but just about to leave, he notices a sign saying 'central air' and finds what he’s looking for in the air conditioner — it’s flight recorder from the plane! When he leaves, he gets admonished by the motel’s manager) Kara: There is no laundering here. You wanna room, you need to come inside. Aiden: No need madam. Detective Lasky, Southampton police. Kara: In a rental car? Aiden: Department cutbacks. (Aiden shows her the sketch of the Gordon Murphy) '' '''Aiden': Have you, uh, seen this man? Kara: Might be someone who checked a week ago. Paid cash, stayed one night. What is he wanted for? Aiden: Kidnapping. Keep your distance, this is a very dangerous man. Kara: Thank you. Aiden: Ok. (As soon as Aiden pulls away, she calls the cops) Kara: Southampton police department? Woman’s voice: Southampton police. Kara: Yes, I need to speak with, um, detective Lasky please. Woman’s voice: No one here with that name. You may wanna try the East hampton police -- (Kara, very suspicious, cuts the call) STOWAWAY TAVERN Emily: It’s kind of sparse for a newborn. Amanda: Yeah, well, It wouldn't be if Jack had accepted Charlotte’s gift. He is determined to keep all things 'Grayson' out of the baby’s life. Emily: He’s got good instincts. Unfortunately Victoria has banished me from her premises. I need you to deliver something for me. It’s one of my father’s journals. Or, at least my version of it. Victoria is having a press conference; this press pass will get you through security. Amanda: Are you nuts? I promised Jack I wouldn't go anywhere near the Graysons. Emily: So lie. Wouldn't be the first time. Show this to Charlotte to thank her for her gift. Amanda: I told you, I am returning the gift. I wanted a family my whole life, I am not jeopardizing it for you or anyone else. Emily: I thought we were family. When we exchanged the identities, that plan was clear you become my past and I become your future. Turns out I was wrong. Looks like the future belongs to you. Please do this for me. NOLCORP Nolan: I remember this dinner. Melinda Gates and prince something rather like persay. Padma: 3000 dollars. It’s more than twice my rent. Nolan: Royals love their bubbly. Speaking of, are you hungry? Padma: I suppose it’s not to early to start thinking about dinner. A working dinner of course, which is a really legitimate business write off. Unlike ninety percent of the receipts, I see there's -- (Nolan’s phone rings) Nolan: Ems, hey. Emily: How are we at the phone fix? Nolan: Fix maybe too strong of a word. Hardware is fried, contacts, data, text history all did the test, or the bullet was it worth? Emily: What about the SIM card? Nolan: Well the only thing I can pull out from it is the White Haired Man's old number and he isn't answering. Emily: That is still helpful. Can you give it to me? Nolan: The phone or the SIM card? Emily: Both, as soon as possible. Nolan: Love it when you are bossy. It means something hot is gonna happen. So what can I look forward to? Emily: Watch the ten o’clock news. Nolan: I am counting the hours. (Cuts call.) Nolan: I got to go. Ems needs me. Padma: What about-- Nolan: All this? We can attack it tomorrow. See you. OUTSIDE STOWAWAY TAVERN Jack: Let me guess. The Graysons found the limbered baby. Emily: What? Jack: The ten o’clock news I couldn't help overheard it. Emily: Oh that was, nothing. Jack: I got a headline. We took the paternity test and it’s official, I'm gonna be a dad. Emily: I know. Amanda told me, we were just together going over some godmother stuff. Congratulations. I am really happy for you. Jack: Thanks. So what do you think, Yankees blue or Jets green? Emily: Well I think that Amanda is probably more of a football fan than a baseball fan. But you'll have to ask her. See you. Jack: Emily. Just thank you for agreeing to be in this kid’s life, for having my back always, for being Amanda’s friend. Emily: That’s what I signed up for. GRAYSON MANOR (Victoria is in her bedroom writing something on a piece of paper.) Conrad: You know it’s like you never left. Victoria: You are not welcomed in this bedroom, Conrad. Conrad: Oh there are limits on how far you are willing to go, with a charade. You ruffled a violent man when you pulled of a double cross, aren't you a tiniest little afraid that he might come for you? Or perhaps you and he are working together even now? Victoria: To what end? Conrad: Oh, I don’t know. My destruction. You may have trusted me enough to help you with your bogus kidnapping story, But I, don’t, trust, you. Victoria: Well that won’t be an issue for you much longer Conrad. We may be quarantined here for a while but comes summer’s end when this story runs his course, I will be leaving you for good. Conrad: Well, summer’s end is a long way off my dear. EMILY'S BEACH HOUSE ' ''(Nolan is coming to give her back the phone and the SIM card. He enters the house that is plunged into the dark.) '''Nolan: Ems? Emily? (Upon his entry, Aiden attacks him.) Emily: Aiden! Aiden, get off of him! Emily (to Nolan): It's okay, just breath. Nolan: Why does this keep happening to me? Who is that guy? Emily: An ally. Nolan, where is the phone? Nolan: I told you it’s empty. (While she is talking to Nolan, she changes the SIM card placed in the phone and keep's Gordon Murphy's SIM card.) Emily: Listen, you need to get out of here, come back in the morning, I will explain everything. Nolan: Nice meeting you, jerk. (Nolan leaves the house) Aiden: Are you disappointed to see me alive? Death by dumpster, such a flare. Emily: Seemed fitting. Aiden: I found the flight recorder from Victoria’s plane. I thought we can make a trade. Emily: What do you want? Aiden: Everything the White Haired Man had on him when he died. Please. (Emily gives him what he asked for but keeps the SIM card and the pocket watch.) Aiden: What ever you are thinking, I am not the enemy. FLASHBACK JAPAN (Emily is resting when Aiden enters. It is clear she isn't in the mood and upset after what Aiden had done.) Aiden: I own you an apology. Emily: The only thing you own me tonight is your absence. You made a fool of me. Aiden: It Wasn’t my intention. I had to win that exercise. Takeda wouldn't have let me go if I failed. Emily: Go where? Aiden: Takeda found my sister. I leave tonight. Emily: '''But you are only half way through your training. '''Aiden: It doesn't matter. This might be my last chance. Her last chance, so, I'll go. But I will come back for you. I-I promise. Emily: Aiden wait. I am coming with you. Aiden: No, it’s too dangerous. Emily: Exactly. I already lost everything. I am not loosing you too. (They kiss) Aiden: Meet me in the maze at midnight. OF FLASHBACK Emily: Just because you failed to save your sister, doesn't mean I am going to fail in finding my mother. Aiden: It's not whether you find her or not you should be worrying about. It's what you find when you do. Emily: Goodbye, Aiden. (Aiden leaves. Emily takes out the pocket watch she hid to herself. She opens the pocket watch and is surprised to see her mother's picture carved on one whole half of the watch. She deeply wonders the mystery ..) (Next morning, we see Nolan packing his bags. He's moving out from the Clarke house.) Emily: Any idea where you will go? Nolan: With declined answers I happen to like my neck well away and working. Who the hell was that guy last night? Emily: the less you know about him, the better. Nolan: Right. I'm gonna miss you too, Ems. Emily: Nolan .. The White Haired Man is dead. His name was, Gordon Murphy. He had a bottle of pills on him, Fluphenazine, an anti-psychotic, one of the strongest. Nolan: Well, that fits, he was a crazy killer. Emily: He might have been a killer but he wasn't crazy. I think the pills .. belong to my mother. Nolan: Well, it's a bit of a leap, don't you think? Emily: No, but I found this on him. (Shows Nolan the pocket watch and the picture of her mother inside it) He knew her, intimately. Nolan: How can I help? Emily: You've already done enough. One day I will find a way to thank you. Nolan: Well, find her. I'll hope you think this out. STOWAWAY TAVERN (Amanda is leaving to Grayson Manor to deliver the journal given by Emily to Charlotte. Jack comes in.) Amanda: Oh, sailor, you scared me. I thought you were out, um, filing for a plumbing permit. Jack: I was, um, I just forgot some paperwork. You look nice. Amanda: I'm wearing a tipt. Jack: Shut up. You look gorgeous. Where you going all dressed up? Amanda: Emily's taking me shopping for, um, a changing table and a diaper p_____. Jack: Without me? Amanda: Really? Jack: No not really, thank you for not including me actually, I mean sincerely thank Emily for me too. Although if you like, that's all we've been doing lately. Amanda: How'd you mean? Jack: Just that she's generous to our fault. Amanda: Right. So, um, I'll be back soon? Jack: Okay. (They kiss). Have Fun. (Amanda leaves, while Jack reads a few paperwork. Then he get's a special yet troubling visitor....). Jack: Oh no, no, I'm sorry, we've got a lot of construction going on, we should be able to settle in a couple of weeks. Kenny: I'm not looking for a drink. You know this kid? (Shows Jack an I.D of Declan which he left while looting Kenny's house). Jack: Yeah, that's my brother. Kenny: We need to talk. GRAYSON MANOR Ashley: Emily, what are you doing here? Emily: I'm not staying, a press fan is blocking the driveway, I was hoping you can make an announcement. Ashley: We are minutes away from starting, are you in a hurry? Emily: No, no. But, uh, Mr. _____ across the street is in so understanding, I begged him to hold off calling the police until they spoke with you. Ashley: Thanks. I want it. Eve! Daniel: Don't wanna stick around for the main event? Emily: Your mother asked me to steer clear of your family. I thought maybe she was speaking for you. Daniel: No, she wasn't. Security Guard: Mr. Grayson, (...) Daniel: Who sent it? Security Guard: Don't know. Sure came to me when shift changed. Daniel: Thank you. (Daniel opens the note sent to him. He sees a passport attached with the note reading: "Faking your death and dissapearing didn't work. Let's do death part for real this time." The passport supposedly named 'Veronica Clarke' actually belonged to Victoria, and Emily is the one who really sent this note.) Daniel: Veronica Clarke. I should have known. Emily: What is it? Daniel: Confirmation. Emily: Of what? Daniel: Every terrible thought I've ever had about my mother. STOWAWAY TAVERN Declan: K, I'm here. What's the emergency? Jack: I want you to meet Mr. Ryan, someone broke into his place the other night and they're dumb enough to leave his behind.(Shows Declan his I.D) What the hell were you thinking? '' '''Declan': I-wa-wa-um, wasn't. Kenny: I saw two kids running away from my property. Who was with you? Declan: No-one. Kenny: Steal from me and call me a liar? Declan: No, sir, but like I said it was just me. Jack: I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. We lost our dad last year, but I swear this isn't the way we raised him. We can meet you down at the police station. Kenny: I'll tell you what. If the kid gives back what he took, I won't press charges. I was young and stupid once too. Careful, though, you next mark may not be so nice. You come by my place tomorrow, you know where it is. Jack: He'll be there, thank you. Listen, if there's ever anything I can do for you, just-just let me know. Kenny: You know a bar keep? I'm gonna hold you today. (Kenny leaves and Jack hands Declan his I.D) Jack: Nice going. GRAYSON MANOR (Charlotte is in the room observing herself in the mirror until Amanda arrives.) Amanda: Hey, you look gorgeous. Charlotte: Amanda! (They hug) Amanda: Your sister has her ways. Charlotte: My mother will freak if she knows your up here. Not a big fan of surprises. Amanda: I'm not afraid of her, you shouldn't be either. Charlotte: I'm not. Amanda: Good. Cause if we're gonna get closer, I- I can't protect you anymore. (hands Charlotte the journal) Charlotte: What is this? Amanda: A journal my father kept in prison. I marked the entries I thought you should read first. But I have to warn you, what is says about your mother isn't pretty. (Now, to the balcony where Rachel Fisk, a seasoned reporter, is interviewing Victoria.) Rachel: I can't imagine the fear you must have felt, eight weeks of torture? Tell me, did you ever have a moment where you felt .. like giving up? Victoria: No. The thought of never seeing my children again was far worst than anything my captor could have ever done to me. You can call it a mother's will to survive. (Charlotte, furious and angry, storms in, after reading the journal and finding out the truth) Charlotte: More like a monster! I just found out the real reason why don't want me having a relationship with Amanda. Because she knows the truth about what you did to my father! Victoria: Charlotte, this is not the time. Charlotte: Who for the record, was David Clarke. Victoria: Your on that, and I will sue you for liable. Charlotte: It's only liable if it isn't true. Go ahead mom, deny it. That's what I thought. Victoria: This interview is over. (Now to the downstairs living room, where Daniel shows the passport to Conrad.) Daniel: Mom wasn't kidnapped. She was planning to dissapear. Conrad: Where did you get this? Daniel: Someone dropped it at the guard house along with that note, she was working with him dad! Conrad: No, no, the threats are not this man's style, if he truly wanted her dead, then she would be. Daniel: No, your missing the larger revelation here, mom faked her own kidnapping. Conrad: My boy, at this moment there are things that play the dwarf of your penchant for gullibility. Daniel: Wait, you knew about this? (Victoria and Charlotte then arrive from the stairs, obviously Victoria is trying to calm Charlotte and make her listen.) Victoria: Charlotte, wait. Daniel: Hey, both of you get in her now. NOW! You selfish manipulative liar. Victoria: What is this? Where did this come from? Conrad: Where do you think? Charlotte: Daniel, this secret was killing me, I begged her to tell you. Daniel: You knew too. Victoria: Don't blame her, I can explain. Daniel: With what? More lies? You should be begging for my forgiveness after pulling a scam like this. Victoria: You should be begging for my forgiveness, dear son. I handed you proof of Conrad's guilt and you chose his lies over the truth and the blood of every person on that government plain is on your hands as well as his! Conrad: Charlotte, whatever you're mother has been telling you, pay no attention, she's clearly not in her right mind. And we're cancelling the sham of an event. Victoria: Do that, and I will have your head on a pike! Conrad: You know as fine as I am with a hired killer targeting you he won't stop there, Victoria. We're leaving the country, tonight, all of us. Victoria: No, I'm through with hiding, I'm gonna put a stop to this, right now, come with me. (They all split up.) Daniel: I am so sorry for all the all my mother put you through while we were together. No-one in their right minds, but you still live in this family, I despise her. Emily: Word of advice, keep it to yourself. The only way to beat your mother is to play her game better than she does. Ashley (background): Ladies and gentleman, please take your seats, we're about to begin. And please -- Emily: Amanda, wait. Amanda: What are you doing here? I thought you were ban from the premises? Emily: I was. I am. But I'm staying for this. And so are you. Amanda: No! I already did what you asked, Jack would kill me if he knew I was here. Emily: And Jack would kill you if he knew that baby your carrying isn't his! This is that important to me. The choice is yours. Victoria: Ladies and gentleman, it's always been my motto, that from "bad comes good", so tonight there will be no rehushan of the past, only my aspirations for the future. Violence to one, is violence to all. And so I would like to acknowledge those close to me, who have been touched by this tragedy. Ashley(to Emily): Shes's gone off book, she's going to tank. Emily: I doubt that, very much. Victoria: First, my daughter Charlotte, during my confinement, I promise god that if given another chance, I would live in truth. And this starts, with the biggest admission of my life .. Charlotte, is the blessed consequence of my affair with David Clarke. Sweetheart, would you step up here please. (Conrad's phone rings.) Conrad: Yes? HELEN CROWLEY: Conrad, you're a smart man, I know you've been expecting this call. Your wife's very public accusations about our agent's alleged transections has us all deeply concerned. A course of action has been decided involves your participation. We'll be in touch. (cuts call) Victoria: Next, to the saint of my men, who, forgive my infidelity and cherish sh____ of his own. Conrad, come. And finally, my son Daniel, who's loyalty knows no bounds. Their is one person missing, someone who seems more bad than good from us, and who's never been scared of. Her tenacity I admire, and I wish to welcome her into the fold, along with her child, Amanda Clarke, Charlotte's half-sister. Amanda please join us. (Jack, in his bar, also listening to the news, now figures Amanda is currently at Grayson Manor. He's definitely not impressed, and by the fact she lied to him. Amanda, at first, wanted to not go public and welcome herself in the 'fold'. She reluctantly agreed when Emily tried persuading her.) Victoria: Please. To my abductor, and to anyone who thinks they can harm this family again, make no mistake, you will fail. Victoria{to Amanda): Understood? Victoria: This concludes the press conference, as this is an ongoing investigation, there will be no questions to ask. Ashley(to Emily): My god, their stronger than ever. be continued Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes